Phone Sex
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Sasuke sangat merindukan Naruto yang tengah mengikuti perlombaan basket di luar kota. Sialnya lagi pirang idiot itu sama sekali tidak menghubungi Sasuke bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Lalu kenapa mendadak Sasuke menginginkan sentuhan sang pirang? - NaruSasu - NC-17 LEMON. Happy Reading


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance.

Rating : M

Pair : NaruSasu!

Warning : Typo (s), Hard Yaoi, NC-17, Boys Love, Lemon, dll.

Fanfic ini sebelumnya sudah aku posting di FB (Grup) tetapi mumpung sekarang lagi ke warnet jadi aku post juga disini, dengan sedikit perubahan

Selamat membaca…

PS : Buat yang kuat aja.

()()

Perasaan rindu dapat menyerang siapapun. Baik manusia maupun hewan, tumbuhan sekalipun dapat merasakan rindu akan sesuatu, air misalnya. Tetapi saat ini kita tidak akan membahas tentang tumbuhan atau pun hewan, melainkan sesosok manusia dingin nan cuek nan menyebalkan yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi presiden kesiswaan.  
Ya, sosok itu seorang presiden kesiswaan atau kalau di sini kita bisa menyebutnya ketua OSIS baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dengan sendirian karena pengurus OSIS yang lain telah pulang terlebih dahulu.

~Drtt... Drtt...~

Ia lekas mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat siapa orang yang tengah meneleponnya dengan semangat.  
"Ck.." wajahnya kembali kesal saat orang yang ia harapkan belum sama sekali menelepon dirinya semenjak mengikuti lomba di kota lain, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut lalu mendekatkan ketelinganya, "Hn? Ada apa?"  
"Hari ini tim basket kita telah pulang! Mereka hebat sekali, lagi-lagi mereka membawa peringkat kesatu untuk sekolah kita!" seru seseorang dari seberang sana.  
"Benarkah?" mendadak wajahnya kembali mencerah. Sang lawan bicara yang mengetahui hal itu lantas terkekeh.  
"Kau begitu merindukannya ya~? Tenang saja, sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan ke Konoha, aku dan Shikamaru berada di belakang bus mereka sebagai suporter. Dari dalam mobil saja sudah terdengar ra-"  
"Apa?! Dengan Shikamaru? Kalian sibuk bersenang-senang sedangkan membiarkan aku menyelesaikan ini semua sendirian?!" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu marah.  
"Oi! Aku tidak tahu kalau si pemalas ini masih ada kerjaan di kesiswaan, saat aku ajak dia bilang kalau ia longgar loh..."  
"Sialan!" ia menggertakkan giginya. "Katakan kepada pacar pemalasmu itu untuk datang besok pagi sekali sebelum aku datang ke sekolah, jika kau melihat pengurus kesiswaan lainnya, katakan kepada mereka juga!" ia mematikan sambungan telefon lalu menaruh ponselnya dengan kasar.  
Ia sibuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen siswa yang menumpuk ini sedangkan mereka enak-enakan menonton pertandingan basket?  
Astaga, ia bahkan harus menahan kerinduannya untuk segera menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum kepala sekolah memanggilnya. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka?! WTF!  
Ia meletakkan kepalanya ke meja seraya tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya.

Jika dia pulang, kenapa tidak sama sekali mengabarinya?

Mau buat kejutan begitu? Beraninya idiot itu memainkan perasaannya, sialan!

Tidak tahukah dia jika ia sudah berada di ambang kerinduan kepada sosok pirang itu?

Sudah satu minggu turnamen basket di adakan dan selama itu juga kekasihnya sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, ia bahkan sudah menurunkan egonya untuk menelepon sang pirang terlebih dahulu, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa di hubungi.  
Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri sang pirang.

Senyumnya.  
Tingkah idiotnya.  
Cengiran lebarnya.  
Wajah cemberutnya.  
Pelukannya...  
Ciuman panasnya...  
Sentuhannya...

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri saat pikiran itu terlintas dalam pikirannya tanpa permisi.  
Tetapi...  
Uchiha Sasuke memang benar-benar merindukan sentuhan Uzumaki Naruto akan tubuhnya.  
Sang Uchiha berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya lalu berjalan ke sofa tempak para pengurus kesiswaan bersantai, tak lupa membawa ponselnya.  
Ia begitu haus akan sentuhan sang Uzumaki.  
Ia menginginkan sosok itu sekarang, untuk menjamah tubuhnya.  
Sasuke menghubungi Naruto sekali lagi dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk membuka resleting celananya.  
"Naruhh..." ia mendongak dan menyentuhkan surai hitamnya itu kepada sandaran sofa. Tangan kirinya dengan susah payah mengeluarkan miliknya yang mulai menegang hanya dengan memikirkan Naruto. "Aku mohon... Angkatlah.." lirihnya.  
Nada sambung mulai terdengar membuatnya tak sabaran.  
"Um... Halo?" dalam hati ia terpekik senang saat sambungan teleponnya akhirnya di angkat juga oleh Naruto. "Sasuke? Ada apa?"  
"K-Kau.. ahh... sudah pulangg ya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mulai menyentuh miliknya yang sudah lama tidak di sentuh itu dan mendesah nikmat.  
"Iehhh?! Kau sudah tahu? Yahh... Gagal deh kejuatanku~" sudah ia duga jika Uzumaki itu tengah memberikan kejutan kepadanya. "Kau berada di mana? Sebentar lagi aku masuk Konoha nih, bus yang aku tumpangi hanya sampai GOR Konoha, aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu."  
"Naruto..." Sasuke bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. "I want..."  
"Kau ingin apa? Aku sudah membelikanmu oleh-oleh nih, ada gantungan tomat juga loh~" ujar Naruto ceria. Tak memperdulikan teman satu tim di sampingnya yang mendengarkan ia berceloteh ria dengan sang kekasih. Btw, dia jones.  
"I want..." nafas Sasuke mulai tersengal-sengal, jari tengahnya mulai ia masukkan kedalam lubangnya sendiri. "Ahhh~"  
"Sasuke?! Ada apa?"tanya Naruto khawatir dari seberang sana.  
" _I want to have sex with youhh_..."  
Wajah Naruto mendadak memucat. "A-apa?"  
Sasuke tidak menjawab, kenikmatan telah sepenuhnya membelenggu dirinya, ia maju mundurkan jemarinya seraya membayangkan jika jemari itu adalah milik Naruto. "Naruto...-ahhh! Touch me more please-enggg..."  
"Sasuke kau..." mata safirnya membelalak. "Sedang onani? Dimana?" teman sebangkunya itu mendadak juga ikut kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto.  
Naruto melayangkan pandangan tajam kepada teman se bangkunya. "Jangan nguping, aku hajar kau nanti!" ancamnya.  
Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh lalu memandang kemana saja asal tidak kepada pemuda pirang itu.  
"...waanhh... Ruang kesiswaanhh..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat ia gagal mengeluarkan cairannya. Ia hanya kurang sentuhan, cairannya tidak akan bisa keluar hanya dengan sentuhannya sendiri. Ia membutuhkan Naruto. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan kejantanan pemuda pirang itu untuk memenuhi lubangnya.  
"Onegai Naruhh~" ia kembali memijat benda miliknya yang telah basah oleh cairan pre-cum nya. "Aku-Ahhhh!" Sasuke mendesah frustasi.  
"Ah... Ah~ Cepatlah kemari..."  
Naruto berdecak bingung. Ia masih berada dalam perjalanan dan kekasih hatinya benar-benar menginginkan ia untuk memuaskan hasratnya.  
"Ini sampai mana sih? Lama sekali?!"  
"Se-sebentar lagi kita sampai ke-"  
"Oji-san!" seru Naruto kepada sang supir bus. Ia mengambil tas besarnya lalu berlari ke arah sang supir. "Hentikan busnya!"  
"Oi ada apa?"  
"GOR nya sebentar lagi sampai bro!"  
Sang supir bus menepikan kendarannya lalu memandang Naruto malas. "Apa rumahmu di sekitar sini?"  
Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada yang harus aku lakukan di sekolah. Jika harus ke GOR dulu akan memakan waktu yang lama karena berlainan arah. Minna! Aku pulang dulu ya!" pamitnya kepada rekan-rekan lalu berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah sekolah.

"Ahhh Narutooo~"  
"Naruhh... aku..."  
"Enggg... fast more ahhh..."

Desahan erotis itu hampir membuat Naruto gila, ia juga berusaha membakar gairah sang kekasih untuk segera melepas hasratnya dari telepon, ia berlari-lari seraya menelepon seseorang dan di balas pandangan penuh tanya dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.  
Gedung sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu telah terlihat dari kejauhan, ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan mendengar jika pemuda di seberang sana masih berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri.  
"Ah... ahhh Ahhh... ahhh Naru-Aku tidak kuat... hhh.."  
"Aku mengerti... Aku mengerti... Aku sudah masuk halaman sekolah kok, tahan sebentar lagi. Aku putus sambungan teleponnya ya,"  
"Jangan...Enggg Suaramu... Aku butuh suaramu Ahhh..."

Naruto menapaki anak tangga dengan cepat, ia berlari ke arah ruangan kesiswaan yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung sekolah bertaraf internasional itu lalu membukanya cepat.

Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapannya.  
Sasuke berada di atas sofa, kancing seragamnya telah terlepas dan celana hitamnya telah tergeletak di bawah, dalam posisi menunggingkan pantat sintalnya dan tangan kirinya masih terus memijat kejantanannya yang tegang walaupun pelan. Wajah sang Uchiha telah merah padam, dan dari mulutnya hanya keluar suara desahan dan erangan yang sangat menggoda iman.

Akal sehatnya yang masih bekerja ia gunakan untuk mengunci pintu ruangan kesiswaan tersebut lalu meletakkan asal ransel miliknya.  
"Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang memergokimu dalam keadaan begini hm?" Naruto melepas kaos kebanggaan tim basket sekolahnya lalu memangku Sasuke yang telah mengalami over hard pada tubuhnya. Naruto menyentuh tengkuk Sasuke sejenak lalu mendekatkannya kepada dirinya.  
"Ahhh..."  
Ia menggigit leher putih itu lalu ciumannya semakin ke atas dan langsung menawan bibir tipis itu ke dalam ciuman panasnya.  
"Nar-ummm..."  
Mereka saling bertarung lidah dan tentunya di menangkan oleh sang dominan. Sasuke menggerang lirih dalam ciuman Naruto. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.  
Naruto mencium jejak air mata itu lalu kembali menawan bibir yang sangat ia sukai tersebut. Ciuman berakhir saat sang Uchiha menarik pelan punggungnya.  
Mereka saling pandang. Sudah satu minggu mereka tidak melihat wajah sang pasangan dan mereka sangat merindukan wajah itu.  
"Maafkan aku..." Naruto menghapus kembali setetes air mata yang gagal Sasuke tahan. Ia meletakkan tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu ke samping sofa lalu mendekatkan dirinya. "Bukan maksudku untuk tidak mengacuhkanmu selama satu minggu ini." ia mencium puting keras sang Uchiha lalu mengemutnya.  
"Ahhh... Ahhh!"  
"Pelatih menyita seluruh ponsel para pemain dan hanya di berikan saat malam hari. Aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan dengan kegiatan sebagai presiden kesiswaan, maka dari itu aku tidak menghubungimu setiap malam." Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga beban tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya yang sedari tadi telah menegang semenjak mendengar desahan erotis Sasuke dari ponsel.  
"Apakah aku harus foreplay?" tanyanya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tidak perlu. Lakukan saja dengan cepat."  
Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke dan melebarkannya, memperlihatkan lubang kemerahannya yang berkedut dan basah. "Baiklah..." dan ia pun mulai memasukkan kejantanan 'Wah' nya ke dalam lubang tersebut.  
"Akhhh...! Ahhh..!" perih adalah yang pertama Sasuke rasakan . "Ahh bergeraklah... Enggg.."  
Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur cantik-cantik (?) dan desahan Sasuke semakin keras saat ia berhasil menemukan titik manis yang sudah sangat ia hafal.  
"Hah... Sasuke... your'e so erotic akhh..."  
"Ahhnnn... Narutohh... Owwhh…!"  
"Sasukehh..." Bagi Naruto ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan setelah menjuarai berbagai perlombaan basket. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan kemenangan tim mu dan di tengah kerinduanmu kepada sang kekasih, mendadak mendapat telepon dari Sasuke dan langsung saja mengajaknya berhubungan seks.  
"Naruto... Ahh... come Ahhh~"  
"Enggg... Sasuke!"  
"Ahhh... Ahhhh Ahnnn... Aku da-Ahhh... Naruto...!"  
Cairan yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Punggung Sasuke melengkung dengan indahnya saat cairan spermanya keluar deras dari penisnya.  
Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya dalam diri Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan kejantananya dengan perlahan. Ia mengelus bibir Sasuke yang masih terbuka dengan imutnya. "Sudah puas sayang?"  
Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal lalu dengan malu menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Tetapi milikku belum sepenuhnya keluar loh.." Sasuke yang lemas melirik kejantanan Naruto yang masih menegang. Tangan Naruto yang menyentuh bibirnya tadi di gunakan untuk membuka lebar mulut Sasuke dan tanpa aba-aba ia memasukkan kejantanan berukuran 'Wah' itu ke dalamnya.  
"Ugh..." Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat kejantanan itu tiba-tiba memasuki mulutnya.  
"Gerakkan mulut seksimu itu sayang~" pinta Naruto setengah mendesah. Ia terpekik pelan saat sang Uke mulai mengemut benda miliknya layaknya mengemut lolipop. Ia tekan kepala Sasuke agar kejantanan semakin dalam menginvasi mulut sang Uchiha.  
Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan membiarkan Sasuke mengemut bendanya dengan posisi menungging. Makhluk di hadapannya ini sunggu luar biasa. Ia bersyukur dapat menjamah tubuh bak malaikat ini.  
Kedua tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menyentuh ujung kejantanan sang Uchiha lalu memijatnya. Membuat Sasuke mendesah keenakan di tengah kulumannya pada kejantanan Naruto.  
"Akhh..." Sasuke melepas kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya saat tangan Naruto yang lain mulai menyentuh lubang sang Uchiha lalu memasukkan langsung ketiga jari ramping Naruto ke dalamnya. "Ahhh... Ahh.."  
"Kenapa di lepas? Mau aku kasih hukuman hm?" Naruto menyodokkan ketiga jarinya semakin dalam dan memijat kejantanan Sasuke semakin keras membuat Sasuke kembali mendesah heboh.  
"Hahhhh Narutohh... Ahhhh...!"  
"Masukkan lagi!" perintah Naruto. Sasuke dengan tangan bergetar mulai memasukkan kembali kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya lalu kembali mengulumnya.  
"Oh yeah! Terus Sasukehh!"  
Mereka masih terus melakukan kegiatan masing-masing hingga puncak kenikmatan kembali menghampiri mereka.  
"Ahhhh..." Sasuke tengkurap lemas dengan mulut penuh dengan cairan sperma Naruto. Sang Uzumaki dengan perlahan memangku Sasuke dan membuat pemuda surai hitam itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya.  
"Kau benar-benar erotis Sasuke, kenapa nggak setiap hari saja kayak begini?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum puas.  
"Kau yang enak, aku yang remuk baka..." Sasuke menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat. Yang sangat ia rindukan.  
"Hehehe... I miss you Sasuke..."  
"I miss you too..."

.

.

FIN

Entah kesambet apaan aku bias buat lemon lagi padahal akhir-akhir ini males banget.

Gimana? Sudah HOT belum? Mau lagi? Nanti habis lebaran aja ya wkwkwk

Review Please


End file.
